


WARDEN COOPER

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: RIVERDALE PROMPTS [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Betty's warden interrupt her date with Archie.





	WARDEN COOPER

A tear slipping down her cheek as Betty waited for a response from her ginger haired neighbor. She had been sitting on her bedroom's window seat for a few minute, waiting for him to get home after Alice Cooper ruined their date and made a scene at Pop's. 

The two teenagers had been sharing a booth at their favorite diner, drinking milkshakes and eating burgers when the bell chimed and Betty's warned walked in. She scanned the place until she found what - or _who_  - she was looking for.

Betty's smile fell when she saw her mother walk into the diner, knowing she was in trouble. She had told her she was at Kevin's for a school project. Looks like she figured out there was no school project she needed to hand tomorrow.

''You sincerely thought I wouldn't find out about your date with that ginger Casanova? Take your jacket, Betty. We're leaving,'' Alice interrupted, not caring if there was other people around. 

 ''It's Archie, Mom. We've been neighbors  _and_  best friends since we were four.''

Alice scoffed. ''Do you have any idea how many girls I've seen walking in and out of that house over the past two years? I don't want you to be his next on his lost of conquests.''

It was no secret, Archie had success with the ladies. Nancy Rivers from sophomore year, Valerie Brown from  _Josie and the Pussycats_ , Caroline Jefferson from History, Veronica Lodge...and now, Betty. There was more to the list but, let's not dwell too far. 

The blonde looked down. She could try defending Archie but Alice had a point and it would only add fuel to another fight with her mother. 

Sadly, Betty grabbed her pink bomber jacket and stood.

'' _Betty_ ,'' Archie said, looking at her with pleading eyes. 

She sent an apologetic look to Archie and followed her mother outside. 

While she was sick of her mother controlling her life, she couldn't tell her to fuck off. Polly had skipped town with Jason for college and didn't plan to come back to Riverdale. Not even for a visit. Their mother was devastated by the news. Betty was all she had left and she feared it would break her mother's heart if she were to leave too. 

''I'm sorry,'' she mouthed right before exiting the diner.

Of course, Alice knew he daughter had stopped and brought her back to business. ''Get in the car right now Elizabeth,'' her mother ordered. 

After Alice brought her daughter home, she gave her a lecture about why she shouldn't be frequenting boys like Archie Andrews. 

Once she was given the free pass to her bedroom, Betty sat on her window seat and waited. 

When the light turned on in Archie's bedroom, Betty immediately reached for her phone, knowing he'll text back in a few seconds to say he's home.  

_Don't be. It wasn't your fault, Betty._

Instead of texting back, she hit the call button. ''Arch.''

''Hey, how are you? Your mom wasn't too hard on you?'' he asked worriedly. 

Betty looked down at the crescent shaped scars inside her palm. ''I've had worse.'' She looked up and locked eyes with the red head. ''I just- How can our relationship work if we're constantly being forced apart by my mother?'' 

There was a sniffle and Archie realized she was crying. His heart sank for his girlfriend. "Don't cry, Betty. We'll figure this out."

Ever since she started showing interest in boys, Alice has been sabotaging all of Betty's love interests. Whenever someone got too close, she'd investigate on them, attack them over dinner - and scare them away. What a lovely woman. 

''There's nothing to figure out. She's  _never_  gonna let it got. As long as I am under her responsibility she'll be breathing on my neck, dictating how I should live my life.'' Betty let out a breathy, sarcastic laugh. ''And even then, I don't think she'll stop. I bet she's gonna be that bitchy mother who criticize all the food on the table during Thanksgiving dinner.'' 

''Then won't invite her and say the postman lost her invitation in the mail.''

Her lips turned up a little. ''No one sends Thanksgiving dinner invitations by mail, Arch.'' 

Archie chuckled. Of course he knew. He wasn't  _that_  dumb. ''But I made you smile, did I?''

Betty used her hand to wipe the last tears on her cheeks and Archie wished he was there to wipe them for her. To comfort her. Although she hasn't said anything, he knew the situation with her mother pained her. She wished things would be better between them but alas, it wasn't only up to her.

''Why don't you call Veronica or Kevin tomorrow and make some plans? A girls night or something. I think you could use a break from Alice Cooper.''

They haven't had a sleepover since back to school and they were almost November. They were well due for one.

''Yeah. I'll do that.'' 

A sharp known on the door interrupted Betty. ''Elizabeth? Stop talking on the phone and get to studying. Placotage with that Lodge girl won't get you into Emerson.''  

''It's..Kevin, Mom. He called me about a homework,'' she lied, protecting her boyfriend and best friend. Kevin was the only person that got her mother's approval and Betty might be taking advantage of that to cover for her Archie and Veronica. Thanks Kevin.

''Tell him to listen better in class next time. You're not his personal tutor.''

''Will do, Mom,'' Betty replied, promising to pass on the message.

She waited a few seconds, making sure she would be out of earshots before returning to Archie and her's conversation.

''Was it her again?'' he asked. Betty hummed. ''God, she's heavy.''

''I have to deal with her  _every day_ of my life. It's exhausting. Sometimes I wish the situation would be flipped around. Your dad is so much cooler.''   

Fred was indeed a cool parent. He wasn't overbearing like Betty's mom but he still had house rules and a reasonable curfew. He didn't give Archie shit if he had a grade lower than an 'A' and encouraged him in both his music career and football. 

And, he even bought him a  _dog_.

Archie snorted. "No you don't. You think that this is easy for me? Every time your mom sees me outside she gives me those threatening looks... If I didn't know her better, I'd assume she was planning to murder me. It's quite scary.''

Betty chuckled in amusement, recognizing her mother, and glanced up at the clock on her wall. ''It's late. Shouldn't you be asleep? Don't you have a game tomorrow?''

''I can stay up past bedtime for  _one_  game. It's not like Coach Clayton will see a difference in my running.''


End file.
